In recent years, each of the components built in a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone or a portable digital television broadcasting receiver is required to have a smaller size and a smaller power loss. For example, a filter device for use in a wireless communication circuit implemented in the above-mentioned electronic device is required to have a small size and a small insertion loss. As a filter device intended to meet these requirements, the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 each describe a high frequency filter having attenuation poles.    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-1-238321-A.    Patent Document 2: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-2003-60408-A.